


The Pool.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	The Pool.

The Hotel was square and squat and slate grey. Whoever had thought building a hotel on an Industrial Estate was a good thing needed his head read.

They had arrived for a conference. A kind of European Spy Convention, Q was giving a series of talks and though he argued he could do everything necessary electronically M had stood firm.

007 had gone with him. M said it was to make sure Q got there and completed his talks. But really it was because Bond hated to let Q out of his sight, who knew what trouble he might get into alone.

The hotel was built by a river, or maybe a canal, seeing as it was Holland, there was nothing round about for five miles except the small Industrial Estate. 

Probably a good place to have secret meetings, you would be able to see strangers coming for miles it was so flat.

The first night, Q spent some time going over his notes for the next day and Bond went for a walk around the hotel.

Their room overlooked a terrace, facing the canal. It would be pleasant to sit there with a drink at sunset.

It was a spa hotel and had a decent, well equipped gym, a few treatment rooms but it was the pool that put a smile on James face.

It was as if the architect had been ordered to build the hotel to strict guidelines but then as a reward was given free rein over the pool.

It was wonderful.

The pool itself was an ellipse, there were palm trees and plants everywhere and a wonderful wall representing the sky which changed colour and light following the time of the day.

James was impressed. He entered the water and swam fifty lengths before needing a break. He climbed out and rested on the side. He would bring Q down later he would love it.

Returning to their room he was exhilarated. He hoped Q was finished his work as James felt like a horny teenager.

Opening the door he saw his lover standing on the balcony a cup in his hand.

Q, reading James face, gave a small smile and not losing eye contact, ran his fingers down the front of his shirt popping all the buttons then he moved to undo his belt.

This was going too slow for James and he strode swiftly across the room pulling Q to him and kissing him forcefully, finally picking him up and tossing him none too gently on the bed.

Q reached up to pull James down onto him, he almost giggled as he said. “Good swim 007? Brought out your Alpha Male I see.”

 

Next afternoon Bond was getting a little bored, he had sat through Q’s lecture and halfway through the next speaker’s talk but after the third time caught looking at his watch. Q said. “Please go for a swim you’re distracting me and I want to listen and maybe talk to Claude afterwards, go have a swim. I’ll come find you.”

Q enjoyed the remainder of the talk and spent some time catching up with Claude his French opposite number.

He collected his swimming things and headed to the pool.

James had enjoyed his swim he was rosy with exertion and was now seated on the side of the pool.

Three women were vying for his attention and he was flirting outrageously with all of them.

His head lifted as his lover entered. But except for a small twitch of his lips Q ignored him.

Q was not sporty or particularly athletic but he swam like a dolphin.

He gracefully dove into the pool, not making the hint of a splash and swam back and forth loving the feeling of powering through the water.

As soon as he stopped swimming James moved to his side, to the chagrin of all three women he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on his love’s lips.

“You could have come over to say hello.”

“What and spoil your fun. You probably needed the practise. Brush up on your skills. Spy seduction techniques 101.”

“I need to brush up on my seduction techniques! You didn’t seem to have a problem last night.”

“That wasn’t seduction that was lust. You don’t have to seduce me I’m yours.”

“Love, not lust. Always love with you.”

Q tightened his arms round James’ neck. “I’d really like some more love now. So can we please go upstairs before we get thrown out?”

While dressing for dinner Bond thought over Q’s words. Did Q think James was taking him for granted? Was James indeed taking him for granted?

He spent the evening behaving as if they were newly dating. He told Q how nice he looked.  
He opened the door and held his chair. He held hands as they sat outside on the terrace after dinner.

Music was wafting out from the bar and he took Q in his arms and held him as they swayed to the music.

Back in their room he wondered if Q had noticed any difference in his behaviour. “Have I been taking you for granted.”

“James you always treat me as if I am the most important person in your life how can anything beat that?”

He smiled teasingly.” However your seduction techniques do seem to have worked this evening. Make love to me James.”

“Your wish is my command.”

“Really, has that line ever worked? Some people are easily pleased.” Q teased his lover.

James laughed as he covered Q’s mouth with his own.


End file.
